Holiday in Snowdin
by Kecleon352
Summary: When the Kecleon Twins decide to take a holiday vacation, Kec decides to visit some new friends. However, the night soon becomes filled with bad puns and lots of spaghetti.


"Kec, are we there yet?"

A loud groan could soon be heard across the beautiful snow covered landscape, a light dusting of snow falling from the air causing an effect not dissimilar to a snowglobe. The sky was pitch black, almost as if it was night time, even though it was 4 in the afternoon

Soon, a pair of figures could be seen exiting the bare trees, which hadn't felt the warmth of the sun for quite some time. The lead figure, a character who had the same proportions as a large, green lizard with thin yellow lines running across his body and face and a large zigzag pattern running entire around his waist, called back to his friend behind him. "No, we're not there yet, but we're getting close. Can't you last a little longer, Leon?"

Leon, who was pretty much a carbon clone of his friend, only purple instead of green, groaned. "No!" he said, crossly, "I'm cold. I'm aching. And since you had me skip lunch, I'm starving, too. And did I mention I'm cold?"

Kec sighed. "Yeah, about thirty times, now."

"Well, now I'm making it thirty-one. I'm freezing!" Leon involuntarily shivered, showing how cold he was.

"Don't worry, bro," Kec reassured him. "Once we get to where we're going, you'll be able to defrost, and then some!"

Leon glared into the back of his brother's head. "This isn't another party with Slenderman, is it?"

Kec chuckled. "Of course not! We already did that on Thanksgiving! Though, for a skinny guy, I never knew how much food he could stash away in one sitting, and without a mouth to boot!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "So, where are we, then?"

Kec chuckled again, louder this time. "Well, it's Christmastime, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Well, I thought I'd take us to the most Christmassy place I could think of!"

Leon gasped in shock. "The North Pole?"

Kec turned back to his brother, eyes narrowed. "No, not the North Pole, dude. Santa's _way_ too busy to deal with us right now."

Leon looked disappointed. "Oh. Well then, where are we?"

Kec was about to answer when he spotted lights up ahead. Giddy with excitement, he said, "Instead of telling you, how about I show you instead!" Kec then ran ahead of his brother, causing Leon to step up his pace just to keep up with him.

Soon, the two of them arrived in a small town, just barely large enough to be called a town. There were strings of colorful lights hanging on the buildings which were glowing warmly from the inside, and the roofs were piled with snow. There were several people running around the place, though, calling them people was a stretch, laughing and having a merry time.

Off to the left of them hung a giant sign with the name of the town. As soon as Leon saw it, he frowned. "Oh, no," he muttered to himself.

Kec, on the other hand, excitedly ran up next to the sign and shouted the words, "Welcome to Snowdin!"

Leon sighed. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

 **"i don't know. what do you think it means?"** A voice suddenly asked behind Leon. The purple lizard froze in place, which was not hard to do since he was already half-frozen, and slowly turned back to find the owner of the voice.

As it turned out, the owner was, in quite a literal sense, a skeleton wearing a blue winter coat. He seemed kind of chubby, even though he didn't really have skin, and there were small white dots in his eye sockets. **"what's the matter?"** the skeleton continued, though without moving his mouth, **"haven't you seen a talking skeleton before?"**

The initial shock fading rapidly, Leon sighed and explained, "Unfortunately, yes, I have."

Kec walked up to the skeleton and held out his hand. "Sans, it's good to see you again!"

Sans smiled back at him. **"it's good to see you too, kec."**

Sans then held out his hand to shake Kec's, but Kec quickly grabbed Sans' arm and slipped off the whoopee cushion that was tied onto skeleton's hand.

Kec dangled the prank item in front of Sans' face, a smug grin on his face. "You can't fool me with the same trick twice, Sans."

 **"heh. well, i figured i'd try. see what would happen."** Sans winked at Kec, an understanding smirk on his face.

 **"anyway, you two must be famished, right? you look like you're worn down...to skin and bones"** Sans joked at the two of them. Suddenly, a ghostly rimshot rang through the area and Sans winked towards seemingly no one.

Leon rolled his eyes, then nodded. "Yeah, I could definitely eat."

 **"well then, we should head over to my place. my brother was making some spaghetti for us."**

"Oh, er, great!" Kec said, his excitement plummeting once he heard who was cooking.

 **"i know you're probably not excited for it, but don't worry."** Sans tried to reassure the two brothers. **"papyrus has really improved."**

"Really" Leon asked, hopefully.

 **"yeah. it's almost to the point where it's edible now."** Sans chuckled to himself while the two Kecleon facepalmed themselves simultaneously.

* * *

Soon, the threesome arrived at Sans' house, with Leon looking absolutely startled and flabbergasted.

 **"what's up with him?"** Sans asked Kec.

Kec shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He just ain't used to your shortcuts yet."

Sans nodded before walking up to the door of his house and giving it a loud, rapping knock. Soon, the sound of crashing pots and pans could be heard inside, the sound of frustrated shouting, and rapid footsteps towards the door.

The door swung open, revealing another skeleton, who was much taller than Sans, wearing what appeared to be a superhero outfit, complete with a red cape flowing behind him. However, this heroic outfit was a bit put off with the pink, frilly apron that was wrapped around the skeleton's chest. As soon as he saw Sans, he frowned.

 _"SANS,"_ he cried, _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HERE I AM, SLAVING AWAY AT A HOT STOVE MAKING SOME DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR OUR GUESTS, AND YOU'VE BEEN GOOFING OFF SOMEWHERE LEAVING ME ALONE TO ALL THE WORK!"_

 **"calm down, papyrus,"** Sans attempted to assure his brother, **"you really need to take a chill pill. you're gonna work yourself all the way down...to the bone."**

A ghostly rimshot blasted through the area, while Sans shrugged towards supposedly nowhere.

 _"SANS, THIS ISN'T A JOKE! I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS!"_ Papyrus complained, stomping his foot on the ground.

 **"then why are you grinning?"** Sans queried

 _"I'M NOT GRINNING!"_ Papyrus argued back. _"I JUST LOOK THAT WAY BECAUSE I'M A SKELETON!"_

"Hm, no. That's definitely a smile." Kec stated. Leon nodded his head in agreement.

Papyrus' eyes popped out of their sockets when he finally noticed Kec and Leon standing there. He then turned back to Sans with an angry glare in his eyes. _"GREAT, OUR GUESTS ARE ALREADY HERE. THANKS A LOT, BROTHER!"_

 **"no prob,"** Sans replied.

Papyrus groaned in frustration, before sighing in defeat. _"OH, WELL. IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. COME ON IN!"_

"Gladly!" Leon replied and leaped in front of both Kec and Sans and rushed past Papyrus into the cozier indoors. Kec and Sans looked at each other and just shrugged before following Leon inside, Papyrus closing the door immediately after them.

There was nothing much more to describe the house than as a house. It had all of your basic necessities: a couch facing the TV towards the left side of the downstairs, and a large table with four wooden chairs on the right, straight ahead of the kitchen. There were stairs leading up the left side, heading towards an upstairs with two doors, one on the left which looked like a child's room with stickers and 'Keep Out' signs on it, and a bare door towards the right.

Leon was already seated near the fireplace, his hands almost in the fire with how close he had them, and Kec gave a low whistle as he gazed around the room. "Nice place, guys!" Kec complimented.

Papyrus smirked smugly. _"WELL, I DO TAKE PRIDE IN MAKING SURE THAT EVERYTHING IS NEAT AND TIDY AROUND THIS PLACE! UNLIKE SOME LAZYBONES THAT I KNOW."_

 **"meh. i just live here,"** Sans said simply, causing Papyrus to go into another tirade at Sans about dedication and just plain doing things.

Meanwhile, Kec sat down next to Leon, warming his own hands over the fire. "You don't mind, right? About having dinner with these two?"

Leon sighed. "I guess I should've seen it coming. After all, I finally got you to play Undertale after forever, so it's only natural that you're gonna start hanging out with thoser characters."

Kec rolled his eyes. "Come on, bro. It's only been about a year since the game's been out. I would've played it eventually. And besides, I love it when games have a good story." He turned back to the raving Papyrus and laid-back Sans and smiled. "And also when they make me feel compassionate about the characters."

Leon turned to Kec. "Is that what attracted you to FNAF?"

Kec chortled under his breath. "Heck, no! I just thought the animatronics were cool as all get out! The storyline was kind of an afterthought for me."

Leon's expression deadpanned. "Uh-huh," he affirmed without emotion. He flexed his hands, starting to get the feeling back into them.

He arose from the spot just in time for Papyrus to loudly announce, _"DINNER IS SERVED!"_

Kec and Leon moved toward the table and took their seats. Papyrus sat with his back towards the kitchen and Kec decided to sit against the east wall. Sans and Leon sat apart from their appropriate brother.

"Why did you want that seat?" Leon questioned his brother.

Kec smiled at him. "Because then I can watch "The Mettaton Show" behind your head."

Leon rolled his eyes and looked at the food in front of him. As expected, it was a giant plate of spaghetti. However, something seemed off about the pasta, like it had been way underdone. And he was pretty sure that it was supposed to be a red sauce, not purple.

Papyrus looked expectantly at everyone, and with just a second longer of hesitation, they began.

The next few minutes had the two brothers struggling to get the food down and fighting the urge not to hurl. Soon, the plates were empty, and both Kec and Leon looked like they were on the verge of throwing up.

 **"wow. i can't believe you guys ate the whole thing."** Sans muttered under his breath.

 _"WOW! YOU MUST REALLY LIKE MY FOOD!"_ Papyrus exclaimed. _"DON'T WORRY, THOUGH. I'LL GET YOU ANOTHER HELPING!"_

The Kecleon Twins simultaneously shook their heads rapidly, almost shouting, "No, no, no. Don't!"

When they saw Papyrus' shocked expression, Leon cleared his throat and said more quietly, "We mean, no thank you, Papyrus. It was...such a taste experience, that we only needed one plate of it. You understand?"

 _"UNDERSTAND? OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND!"_ Papyrus exclaimed as loud as before, _"AFTER ALL, WHEN YOU TASTE GREATNESS, YOU CAN'T OVERWHELM YOURSELF ON IT, RIGHT?"_ Both Kec and Leon breathed a huge sigh of relief.

 **"yeah, it was pretty good, bro,"** Sans told his brother.

Papyrus turned and glared at Sans. _"OH, DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, BROTHER! I SAW WHAT YOU DID!"_

 **"huh? what did i do?"**

 _"YOU DUMPED YOUR PLATE OF SPAGHETTI ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"_

After a minute of silence, Sans shifted his eyes to the side and said, **"prove it."**

 _"SANS, IT'S ALL OVER THE FLOOR RIGHT AT YOUR FEET!"_

 **"how do you know it's mine?"**

 _"SANS, WHY ARE YOU EVEN ARGUING!?"_ Papyrus stamped his feet on the floor while Sans just shrugged, chuckling.

Kec and Leon turned to each other and smiled. That's family for you! One minute, they're having a lovely dinner together, the next they're at each other's throats. But, family is family, no matter how dysfunctional.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everybody! I wanted to write a special story for all of my followers for Christmas, since I actually enjoyed writing the one for Halloween. And what better place to spend the holidays than eating spaghetti with Sans and Papyrus in Snowdin?

You know, funnily enough, if I had done this a month before now, I probably wouldn't have done an Undertale themed story. Why? Because a little over a month ago, I hadn't even played the game. Oh, sure, I heard all of the hype about the game, and the fan base is so rabid for it, that it even makes the FNAF community look somewhat tame in comparison.

But, then, it was my brother who got me to play it, since he was tired of me not doing it. (Kinda like Sans and Papyrus, now that I think about it.) What emerged from that time playing was one of the most well told stories I've come across. Without giving away spoilers, the main campaign made me cry three times in a row, with the very last event in the story leaving me absolutely heartbroken, and it gave me a new, brighter aspect on a certain little flower. (Heck, I'm even working on a one-shot story to compensate that bit at the end.)

However, there's two things you need to know about me and Undertale. One, I haven't taken on the Genocide Run yet, just because I don't have the heart to kill all of my friends yet, so I don't yet know what happens with that. And two, while Undertale is absolutely fantastic and I love it to bits, it'll never take over the place in my heart (or SOUL) for both FNAF and Pokémon, and you won't find me doing as much for Undertale as I will with the others. In fact, my planned one-shot is probably the only thing that I'm gonna do for Undertale at the moment, until I can think of something else.

Now, as for my other stories, I know I'm being a bit slow, but I should have at least one thing up by New Years. If not then, then shortly afterwards. What am I working on the most? Either Five Nights of Truth or Dare at Freddy's, or Pokémon Resurrection, since I wanna get both of them done ASAP.

Also, in lesser news, I have a Pokémon-dot-com account now because I got the Pokémon TCG Online game for my tablet. My sign name is KecleonFan352, if you wanna ring me up on there!

Well, that's all I have to say. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought of this little one-shot by giving a review. Heck, even favorite-ing this story will tell me that you liked it. So, until next time, stay tuned!

* * *

P.S., Christmas was a blast! I'm right now typing with my brand new Foxy plushie right next to me, and that was just one of the main highlights of the night. We also got the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack, with _eight_ extra packs to go with it, multiple high-quality Wii U and 3DS games, new gaming headphones, Pokémon TCG Championship Decks, new Skylanders and some FNAF posters, just to name the cream of the crop. All in all, a very fine year indeed!

* * *

P.S.S., Even though I'm using Pokémon OCs in this story, I do not consider this a crossover, as this is primarily focused on Sans and Papyrus, and not on Kec and Leon. I could've used any other character to mess with the skele-bros, but I decided that my two Kecleon characters would fit the best. Also, Kec is technically a write-in for myself, so, yeah.


End file.
